The present invention relates to a device for imaging an aircraft cabin, particularly to a service network for an aircraft with a device for imaging the aircraft cabin.
In modern commercial aircraft, a service network is provided that is generally also referred to as Cabin Intercommunication Data System (CIDS). Such a service network makes it possible to operate and control various cabin functions such as illumination, ventilation, entertainment systems, etc., by a so-called Multi Purpose-Flight Attendant Panel (MP-FAP). Newer generations of commercial aircraft are furthermore provided with a so-called Cabin Video Monitoring System (CVMS) that makes it possible to monitor the cabin. This cabin monitoring is particularly important for unforeseen events such as, for example, a hijacking because it enables, for example, a special unit to survey the current cabin situation in an unnoticed fashion in order to obtain advance information on the situation in the aircraft for a possibly planned mission. For this purpose, the cabin video monitoring system is also provided, for example, with a ground control device that is also referred to as Ground Service Panel (GSP) and enables, for example, a special unit to access the cabin video monitoring system.
In order to ensure these functions, substantial expenditures are required in an aircraft such as, for example, the additional wiring expenditure for realizing an energy supply, an activation or a video transmission of a cabin video monitoring system. Furthermore, expensive and heavy data processing devices are also required in an aircraft such as, for example, a distribution unit that is also referred to as Area Distribution Unit (ADU) or a so-called Data Acquisition Unit (DAU).
According to the relevant state of the art, DE 197 32 806 A1 discloses, for example, a monitoring device for the interiors of aircraft that is realized in the form of a stand-alone monitoring unit in addition to a CIDS.
Furthermore, DE 102 07 641 A1 discloses an information and display device for a service unit of a passenger aircraft that essentially corresponds to a CIDS, wherein this information and display device also fulfills, in particular, an entertainment function for passengers.
Furthermore, DE 197 05 643 A1 discloses a wire-bound transmission system for aircraft that, in essence, also corresponds to a CIDS.
Furthermore, EP 1 378 447 A1 discloses a monitoring system for an aircraft that is provided in addition to a CIDS, wherein the monitoring system allows a data communication between a ground station and the aircraft.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,218 B1 discloses a modularized, integrated seat structure that essentially fulfills the function of a CIDS or an entertainment system, respectively.